Waiting Room
by high and down
Summary: Sora gets a 'check-up' at the doctor's. PWP R/S


**Disclaimer: **Characters are owned by Square-Enix.

**AN: YAOI**. Boy on BOY. Sorry for any typos I'm very tired.

**

* * *

**

**Waiting Room**

Well, doctors are always running late, aren't they? I had been sitting in the waiting room for ... oh, I don't know, probably a good thirty minutes, and still no sign of the good doctor. My appointment had supposedly been at 2:00 pm, but when I arrived there were at least six other people in the room. Hopefully not all of them were before me. Still, I hadn't expected the line to be quite so long.

I drummed my fingers against my thigh, sighing loudly and staring at the woman across the room who was giving me a stern look of disapproval through thinly framed glasses. Probably designer label. Probably Prada or Armani. She looked liked a lawyer or something, sitting there in a prim navy suit with her legs crossed.

I couldn't even sit down, because there were a grand total of six chairs in the room. So I had resorted to propping myself against the wall, hands in my pockets, looking every bit the scruffy, lackadaisical teenager that Madam Lawyer across the room so disapproved of. I had noticed her glaring at my shoes more than once. I was wearing scuffed skate shoes, the type that don't have laces, the really squishy, comfortable type that you keep for years and years because they just fit so well. The rest of my clothes were in slightly better condition, but hey, it wasn't like I could afford _Prada_ and _Armani_. And what's the point? A regular t-shirt and jeans do the trick just fine.

My legs ached. I wanted to sit on the floor. I hadn't, yet, but it was becoming more and more appealing. I sighed again, looking pointedly away from Madam Lawyer and her designer glasses and was on the verge of sliding my back down the wall to rest my weary legs when the receptionist, some perky little red-head who I think I recognised from college, popped her head around the door and chirped, "Sora Azzurro?"

Hastily I straightened up, brushed my clothes off and shot her a sheepish grin. She led me down the hallway and I noted the names of three other GPs in passing; must be why there were so many people in the waiting room. I was ushered to a large doctor's room that looked out onto the city two storeys below and told to make myself comfortable as the doctor wouldn't be long and the receptionist left me. The sounds of cars and people and city life floated up through the open window and I found myself wandering over and resting my elbows on the sill and staring out at the sky.

Absentmindedly I pulled my jeans up – I forgot to wear a belt and my pants perpetually slid down my hips, but that's why we fly our boxers so high, right? – and was in the process of fixing up my underwear when an amused voice behind me rang out, "I don't think I'll be needing you to strip today, actually." The statement was punctuated loudly by the door being slammed shut.

I almost jumped out of my skin and I felt my face go red. Jeez Louise, doesn't anybody even knock these days? Although. The doctor probably didn't feel the need to knock before entering his _own_ office.

Attempting to keep my expression cool and collected, I pulled my hand out of my pants (talk about the wrong place at the wrong time), pasted an apologetic smile onto my embarrassed face, and turned to face the doctor.

Holy shits.

This was no case of the aged, greying and balding midlife crisis that I had been expecting would poke around and impersonally violate my body. Suddenly the room felt very hot. Or maybe that was because of the drop dead, fuck-me-sideways-he's-hot, absolutely _sexy_ man in front of me. Sex on legs, sex personified, sex incarnate. I am not obsessive but this warranted at least a little hysteria.

... That sounded really gay. Don't get me wrong, I like guys, sure. I just don't think I've ever been in the situation where OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO TOUCH ME AND PARTS OF MY BODY ever sounded so ridiculously good.

You know those poster boys for Calvin Klein and Hugo Boss that have these faces that just seem out of this world entirely, boys who make you think, 'Gee if he so much as looked my way I'd melt in a heartbeat', and you get all flustered just simply thinking about it?

I had one of those standing right in front me. In the flesh. Perfect, perfect features. I don't even know where to begin, I was completely overwhelmed and I had so not been expecting this.

He extended a hand and smiled at me. _He's smiling at me oh god_ - quiet Sora, I told myself. Settle. I managed to force an awkward smile out and croaked, "Hi, I'm Sora."

Deep, turquoise coloured eyes crinkled at me and a warm grip around my hand awoke other sensations in my body that it really should not have. "Sora. Right, let's have a look at you then."

Oh Jesus. Is it inappropriate for me to be thinking about hot, dirty sex right about now?

I swallowed. And hoped he hadn't noticed. I stared at the white jacket which was covering what I was convinced was a perfectly hard, desirable body, and tried to focus on what he was saying. "... if you'll just have a seat here. Now, what can I do for you?"

Oh, I've got a few ideas about what you can _do_ for me. Focus, Sora! Stop thinking about having sex with doctors and definitely don't think about having sex with THAT doctor, just focus!

"I – I just need a general check-up," I squeaked out. Tried to pull myself together, I really did. Honest.

The good doctor flicked long, white-silver hair away from his face and bit his lip, looking me up and down. I tried to remain stoic, tried to breathe normally and not hold my breath and wait for him to finish his appraisal, but after a few seconds I suddenly realised he was none-too-subtly checking me out, and not in the professional, doctor-ly way. My mouth went dry and I felt like one I was in one of those cliché romance novels, and to top it off my knees went funny and I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious.

"Well, Sora," and I swear he _purred_ my name and he bit his lip again, as if he were getting hungry and it was the closest substitute to having something in his mouth – _no Sora_ _DON'T go there_ – "Could you go behind the curtain over there and put this gown on?"

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. But just hold up a second, because nothing happened, promise. Stripped off my clothes in the privacy of the little changeroom across the room and stepped into this ... well, he called it a gown but it was basically a thin, flimsy pale blue sheet that covered me from neck to mid-calf, and was tied up at the back by a string. There was a big gap down the back and needless to say, especially if you have ever worn one of the damn things before, I felt extremely naked.

And now you can be justified in wondering if things were now getting a bit suspect.

I swung the curtain aside and announced, "Ready!" (No, not in _that_ way!) I also made sure to keep my eyes glued to the sunny sky that was visible through the window so that I wouldn't see the way the doctor's eyes were following my every step like a tiger who hasn't eaten for a month. Okay, maybe I did glance at him. Or maybe I just couldn't help feeling his stare because it was so damn intense. The weight of those incredible turquoise blue-green eyes was like lead.

"Good. Now," and he propped a clipboard on his lap, skimming a few lines and then absently marking several places on the page with a pen, "How often do you exercise?"

Feeling awkward just standing there in front of the doctor – I spotted a little golden nameplate on his coat that said 'RIKU' in bold letters, no last name, just RIKU – I answered, "Every day," and my eyes came to rest on his hair. Shining, pale, dreamy stuff it was. Not grey, not like an old person, but almost blond and so unreal that I wondered stupidly if he was wearing a wig. I wanted to reach out and touch it and run my hands through it.

"Smoke?"

"No."

"Drink?"

"A bit."

"So ... good physical health and good stamina." He looked up at me, eyes hooded by thick lashes and chin still tucked down towards the clipboard, and my heartbeat shot through the roof. I could hear it in my ears, thumpTHUMPthumpTHUMP and I was sure he could hear it too. What was his name, anyway? _Dr_ Riku? Didn't he have a last name or anything?

Also, everything he said to me was starting to sound more and more like an innuendo. Was I here to get a doctor's check-up or to get molested?

"Can you please turn around for me and put your hands on your head like this?" He indicated, placing his hands on the top of his head in a triangular shape. I followed, and he pointed out the window. "Can you please walk over there and put your hands on the bottom sill?"

What? Seemed like a strange thing to ... oh whatever, he's a doctor. I was aware of him following behind me as I traced the few steps across the room and put my palms flat against the windowsill, which was just above waist height.

"Like this, is this okay?" As I turned to ask him, I realised several things all at once. First, Dr Riku was standing **very** close to me, behind me, close enough that I could feel his breath over my ear, and secondly, there was a _freaking HOT_ piece of ass standing _behind_ me and I was wearing naught but a thin, flyaway, partially transparent (or at least I thought so) curtain and third OH MY GOD his hands were sliding into the large gap across the back of my gown and up my sides and his hands were big and hot and he was breathing against my ear, "That's definitely okay, are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Ah – I – " I spluttered, freezing where I stood and feeling certain my heart was beating fast enough to just give up any moment now. I felt the crazy pulsing of my blood in my sides beating against his hands, which were passing slowly up my ribs. I was most definitely not imagining it. The doctor was feeling me up.

"Good. Would you please place your elbows on the window sill?"

Alright. Stop there. Yes, you are correct in thinking that this manoeuvre would and did cause my body to bend so as to press my backside against Dr Riku's surely eagerly awaiting crotch. Why did I do it? Why didn't I scream, 'Oh hell no,' and run sobbing from the room, crying rape? Why did I persist in a course of action that would definitely, from this singular point onwards, end in much more than a simple check-up?

Well, why the hell not. Riku was **HOT. AS. FUCK. **

So I bent over, still feeling very nervous, but now also a little excited, and asked, "Like this?" It was sort of becoming a game, or so I imagined.

Dr Riku was silent, but I felt his hands run down the slim panels of muscle that streamlined my back. He stopped just around the small of my back and said quietly, "That's definitely okay. Would you please walk back to my desk and have a seat?"

I felt something pulling at my back – he had pulled open the string fastening of my gown – and heard a rustle of clothing as he threw his white lab coat over the back of his chair. I followed him back to the other side of the room, hesitantly, my gown slipping off one shoulder and making me feel a bit slutty (but hey, it seemed fitting right about then, yeah?) and watched Dr Riku sit in his chair. He was wearing slim-fit dark jeans and a loose black button-up shirt and I thought, for the billionth time, as I sat opposite him that he was incredibly good-looking. His mouth was pressed into an unreadable line, well-defined jaw set in an appraising expression as he watched me sit myself in the chair opposite of him.

"I'm going to check your heartbeat, okay?"

I nearly laughed. Were he actually interested in my general health he would surely be alarmed by the rate at which my heart was currently pounding. If I were older I was pretty sure I'd have suffered a coronary already. However, I was quickly convinced he had no such concerns as he unwound his stethoscope from around his long, elegant neck and pulled my gown down to my waist, something that was entirely unnecessary for purposes of 'listening to my heartbeat'. I was further convinced when, after actually listening to my heartbeat for real, he slid the cold thing across one of my nipples, and then again. The little moan that slipped from me seemed to spur him to do it once again and I started trembling sporadically when he touched me. He did this a few more times and goddamn it was turning me on. I felt nervous. And my body was going nuts.

"Sora," he murmured, pressing his lips to my temple and casting his stethoscope onto his desk, "I'm going to check your reflex action, okay?"

I was hardly in a state to answer. His left hand was running all over my chest and his right hand was massaging part of my neck. If I had kept a shred of common sense about me I would have known that all of this was incredibly inappropriate and simply _not done_ but thank god I didn't.

He drew away from me and picked up one of those little miniature gavels or whatever that doctors and chiropractors use to hit your knees with. So he was genuinely going to check my reflexes?

It was surprising when he sat back, not touching me, and with the mini gavel tapped first my left knee and then my right. It was sort of funny, because at first I didn't think anything would happen, but then my leg jerked upwards of its own accord, and I giggled a bit. Dr Riku smiled up at me and I knew I had fallen for him and I felt myself falling into those green-blue depths that were like a deadly sweet trap. Who had eyes that colour anyway? Was it just my anxious, excited and addled brain misinterpreting the colour as some alien mixture of turquoise blue and jade green? I couldn't stop staring.

"Can you feel that? Is it okay?"

"Yes," I responded obediently.

Dr Riku put away the gavel and slid a hot hand up my leg, from my shin up to my thigh, under the gown. His voice dropped slightly. "Can you feel that? Is it okay?"

I had a funny feeling I knew where this was going. Or at least where I expected it to go. "Yes," I answered once again, although my voice was a bit shaky. And yes, when he asked me to strip, I had stripped completely. No underwear.

Without further deliberation, his fingers slid right up my naked cock, which was, if you hadn't guessed by now, well and truly awake. I cried out in surprise – not at the fact that he'd touched me there, but just – well, I was _surprised_ – and heat flushed my cheeks. I was sure my face was quite pink.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dr Riku purred throatily.

Oh fuck, I really, _really_ wanted to get him naked. I tried to stand up but he pushed me back into my chair by my shoulders and gazed at me, getting to his feet. He stared down at me with an almost disapproving smirk, raised his hands and, never blinking or breaking his stare, slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

Oh.

My skin felt electrified just watching this mind-blowing man strip for me as if we had all the time in the world. Fold by fold, the shirt came off but it was so painfully slow that I think I started slightly salivating or drooling or both and my mouth gradually fell open. Finally, he slipped the damn thing from his shoulders and Christ was that a body if I ever saw one. Not a single ounce of flab anywhere and lots and lots of evidence of hard work. Perfect stomach, perfect shoulders and hips, perfect everything. What had I done to deserve this?

He leaned forward, shirtless, and I watched every muscle in that masterpiece flex and bloom as he shifted towards me. It was fascinating. His hands slipped under my gown again and I swallowed as I felt his fingers wrap around my thighs, just above the junction of my knee.

"Can you feel that? Is it okay?" he hummed while propping my legs up over the armrests on the sides of my chair. He could see up my gown now and I felt like I would die of embarrassment, if not arousal. I panted a little and moaned when the grip of his fingers tightened around my thighs.

"Answer me," he growled softly. I moaned again but couldn't answer him. My nerves were running way too high and my throat was dry as anything. I looked at him, sitting there, expecting me to answer, and I couldn't face him. I closed my eyes and tipped my head back, trying to answer him yes I bloody well could feel that – but then I felt something wet flick the length of my erection and I screamed. My eyes flew open and then Dr Riku was licking me, his wet tongue running up and down and up and down and around the head of my cock and I screamed again as he suddenly swallowed half my length, lips caving in to protect me from teeth and his tongue lapping at me eagerly.

Then he pulled away and put his hands on either side of me and his face was suddenly less than a hair's width away from mine and he was hissing, "Can you feel that?" I could feel something very hard and heavy against my leg and no guesses as to what it was.

"I – yes," I replied as calmly as I could given the circumstances. Here I was, sprawled wantonly over a cold chair in a doctor's office, my gown crumpled around my waist and not covering my extreme nakedness at all, the sexiest fucking man on the planet sucking my cock, and I still managed to answer the question like an ordinary human being. Go Sora!

"Can you stand up?" he asked me, and I did so. My gown fell to the floor around my feet and there I was in all my naked and turned-on glory for this pervert of a doctor to see.

He sat down in his chair and asked me to step closer. He was staring at me again, a lazy smile on his face, and before I had even steadied myself on my feet he leaned forward in his chair, grabbed my hips and slid his mouth down over my cock again.

"Ohh," I groaned, my hands coming up to clutch at his hair. Transfixed, I looked down on him as he sucked me firmly and demandingly. He didn't look up at me once but I found it damn well erotic enough already.

Was this how doctors made so much money, I wondered obscenely, as my whole body tightened and I felt the temperature rising in my face and my abdomen equally. Distantly, I realised I was repeatedly swearing. "Fuck, oh, fuck, fuck –" I was so close to coming, I had to warn him, and I cried, "Fuck, I'm gonna come!"

He pulled back instantly, to my horror, and reclined casually in his chair. I stood there in front of him, trembling and mortified and orgasm-deprived and I glared at him.

"Sora, Sora, Sora," he laughed. "Alright, let's get this check-up over with."

See what I mean by innuendos? Obviously, it was a bit late for that, but I was sure never going to look at doctors the same way again after this. I was also frustrated and impatient at that current moment and I made to reach for his pants but he wasn't having any of it.

"Can you please go over to the window?" Dr Riku asked and I got the impression that he was trying to sound cool and collected but the breathless, husky tone to his voice betrayed him. It sounded like he was having trouble breathing steady. To add to that, his hair was dishevelled and his lips were pink and shiny from his own spit, presumably from when he had been ... er, checking my reflexes.

The short few steps back across the room seemed like an eternal stumble as I attempted to get over there in my fully aroused and distracted state. I looked over my shoulder, calling, "Dr Riku – "

He cut me off, his lips against my neck. "Just Riku."

Once again, he was a lot closer than I thought. I stood at the open window, totally mindless now of the lively chatter and bustle of the world below, thanks to Riku breathing arousal down my neck and his hands starting to wander again, this time groping my ass and feeling my thighs.

"Riku – " I tried again, but I cut myself off this time when Riku began kissing my neck softly and I moaned quietly. He quickly progressed to sinking his teeth into my skin and pushing me back against the window so I could feel a light breeze brushing through the back of my hair.

"Turn around," he eventually managed to pant when he pulled away. No pleases or explanations this time. He must have been getting impatient too.

I did as he asked and automatically rested my palms on the windowsill like I had before. My heart was racing and my whole body felt hypersensitive. I could feel his heartbeat in the air behind me. A rusting sound behind me told me that Riku was fiddling with something, probably his pants, but I was yet again taken by surprise – one hell of a surprise too – when I felt a slippery finger go in between my naked buttocks and up my ass.

_Oh holy hell, this is really happening!_ I thought and I bit my lip to stop making any stupid noises. This was really, really hard to do as Riku began sliding that one finger in and out of me in a poor, lacking imitation of what I hoped was to come (yes, there's a pun there).

"Ri – ku ..." I groaned and I began pushing my ass back against his hand encouragingly. He added another finger and it felt slightly more satisfying – still nowhere near enough – and I moaned his name again and then I heard a zipper and he must be naked now and then I felt his cock brushing against my backside and I groaned again.

"Riku, please," I nearly screamed but restrained my voice so all the other doctors and patients down the hall wouldn't suddenly wonder what the hell was happening in Dr Riku's room.

"Can you feel that?" he joked weakly, pressing his hard dick teasingly into my ass. I could feel that he was struggling to hold back.

"Please," I repeated, a bit quieter, knowing I was begging now but fuck, I was so madly horny I could hardly think!

"You are going to scream out this window for me," he breathed shakily into my ear as he eased his way up my backside slowly. I almost cheered. Finally!

"I'm going to make you scream my name to the world outside," he continued even less competently as he managed to fit all of himself into me, letting out a very soft groan once he'd sunk himself to his balls. I was already whimpering stupidly and making desperate noises. His cock was big, much bigger than I could have hoped for and I thought I would have an orgasm right then just from feeling the sheer size of him up my ass.

Taking a second to glance down at the oblivious pedestrians three floors under me, I took a breath – and it was crushed from me immediately as Riku swung his hips back and then plunged back into me without hesitation. I screamed with ecstasy, suddenly not caring at all about the other ten odd people on this floor who might or might not hear my orgasmic cries.

Holy hell, this was the best fuck I had ever had! I could hardly keep my eyes open and my mouth was on autopilot, spilling moans and whimpers and pleas like a whore. Thank god Riku had lubricated both of us well because I was sure he was so big he would hardly have fitted otherwise.

"God, Sora, you're fucking tight," Riku grunted as he grabbed both my hips for added and probably unnecessary leverage, seeing as he was pounding me well and truly into the windowsill already. It was a miracle I hadn't fallen out the window. My arms collapsed beneath me and I fell to my elbows, allowing Riku deeper passage inside me and he swore again, wiggling his hips slightly as he thrust into me again, jerking his hips in a circular motion until he found the spot that made me scream to the point of nearly sobbing and my vision started to go white.

"Riku," I cried out the window again and again as he fucked my brains out. The whole block had to have heard me by now. I made weak attempts to meet his thrusts but he had spread my legs wide enough and was screwing me hard enough that I didn't have much control over my own body. It was a real miracle that I hadn't fallen out the window, indeed, and I might have, but Riku pulled out of me with a groan, finding my hand and dragging me over to his desk where we both fell in a haphazard, careless mess of limbs back against all the paperwork. Books and stationery fell to the floor and I couldn't have cared less. He flipped me onto my back and stood at the end of the desk, positioned between my legs, and reached a hand down to jerk me off. I squirmed and arched my back, moaned senselessly. I tried to grab at him to bring him closer. There was so much heat and want in my body and holy shit I was so turned on like I had never been before.

I hooked my legs over his firm shoulders, used it as leverage to force him closer to me until his body was flush against my exposed backside and he grabbed my hips again, pushed that wonderful cock back into me and we were fucking again. I clapped my hands over my mouth as my subconscious was dimly aware that I was really making too much noise. Riku growled, something that got me even more excited, and pulled my hands away.

"I want to hear every sound you make for me," he grunted between thrusts. So make sounds I did – it was hardly as if I was able to restrain myself.

My brain was well and truly blank by now, the only things registering being the rhythmic, steady grinding of Riku in and out of me, a rough pace that had my lungs, throat, legs, my whole body on fire and drowning in pleasure. I have never, ever experienced anything so amazing in my life.

As fabulous as this all was, I was so dangerously close to coming, so close and I didn't want this to end just yet, and I tried to push Riku away or to at least deter him somewhat, as much as my body was screaming at me not to. I was enjoying this too much for it to end now! The same thought did not seem to occur to Riku – I could tell he was as close as I was from the laboured breaths shaking his body and the sudden increased depth of his thrusts. They seemed to go right through me, sending a hot, incredible wave all up my body that seared my insides and made my stomach curl up tightly and I screamed louder.

I came violently, semen spilling over my abdomen and a little on Riku, and as I rode it out Riku came too with a pained moan. He pulled out almost as soon as he'd calmed down, even though I didn't want him to, and cleaned us both up with a bundle of tissues. His hands were a little shaky and his breathing was still ragged. I let my head fall back onto the desk. My whole body felt like jelly, my legs would probably never work again and let's not even get started on my anus. Every last drop of energy was gone from my body. I would never be able to get up again. My eyes wouldn't even stay open.

A hot hand ran down my stomach, surprising me. I smiled weakly up at him (I hardly had the energy even for that, my orgasm had hit me so hard) and whispered, "Was that okay? Do I pass?"

Unexpectedly warmly, Riku replied, "I can't say. I think we'll have to run another ... check-up on you." There was a light, cheeky tone to his voice and something in his eyes that looked, oddly enough to me, something like affection.

"Oh." I took his wrist and pulled him down onto me. "I don't know if I have the time to take it now. I'm a bit tired, I might need a rest first ..."

Riku glanced up briefly at the clock above the door. Then I heard a low laugh in the back of his throat and he kissed me sweetly on the mouth. "Well, that shouldn't be a problem. Doctors are always running late, aren't they?"

**Fin.**


End file.
